Always there by your side
by xx Rooh Bear xx
Summary: Edward is always there for me but is it long enough to last? Will there be some lemons along the way? What happens when an event turns our worlds around? My first fic ever plz read and review i wanna hear your thoughts! Rated M for Lemons, lang, & events!
1. Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

_RIIIINNNG! _Well, that w as it. The end of the year. Finally.

"Hey! Have a great summer Bella ! Hope to see you soon! " My best friend Tara yelled out as she ran out of the doors. I waved back, glumly. Two whole months with my parents constantly fighting is nothing to be happy about. But not wanting to disappoint my friends, I gave each of them a proper goodbye. As I walked out of my school I wondered what would be different. If my life would be different.

"Bella ! Hey!" I turned around to find a figure walking towards me in the rain. It was Edward . He was the only boy who understood me. I know, weird right? A boy. I didn't bother to walk towards him and im sure he understood why. We've known each other for 2 years it only makes sense. As he walked towards me he opened his arms, knowing why I was so glum.

My eyes started to water when I thought about how he knew me so well. It made me like him over the years, wishing he'd like me back. He broke into a soft run and he came and spread him arms out. We met and we hugged in the wet cold. I started to sob on his jacket while he stroked my hair. "Hey.. stop its going to be alright. You'll have me. " he said softly. I nustled my head into his neck and lets the tears stain his jacket. I heard the rumors start up again. "Their talking about us again" I whimpered, trying to pull away. The student body always talked about us because Edward and I were so close. Edward restrained me and pulled me back to him " I don't care."

We hugged for a long moment until I heard the thunder crackle. I nearly jumped out of his hands.

"Oh my gosh that scared the shit outta me!"

We stood there laughing at my reaction. This felt nice.

"So your getting the transfer form right? To transfer back to Unisove High? You're coming abck right?" I questioned him with a gazed look in my eye.

"for sure. No doubt I would never leave you" He yelled over the thunder. We waited a long moment of silence.

"Promise me something, Bella "

"Anything"

"promise me you'll email or call me. Everyday. I can't believe the school year is done. " he stated.

"It's a deal" I said with confidence. "why are you looking at me like that?"

He had a mezmorized look in his eyes with a glint of passion.

"will you really do that Bella ?"

"Edward , stop being silly ofc I will. Everyday. What more do I have to look forward to?"

He smiled at my comment. "Well, thankfully we're done atleast. No more fuck load of projects or any shit like that."

"True" I responed.

"Isabella " He used my full name which usually meant he was serious " I- I uhmm - I Lo—"

" Hey guys! So OMG Bella I can't believe you're done school!" I turned around to my find my fucking neighbour behind me. What the fuck did he want? He is so annoying every fucking second " Bella , this Bella , that" so much shit in his head.

"What?" I said curtly.

" You know? School. Its over. Im glad I do—"

Connor cut him off " Bella , im going to miss my bus..|

"I'll come with you" anything to get chatty neighbour dude outta my way.

"Holy fuck that kid has problems." Edward laughed once we were far enough.

I normally would've have laughed but I was more worried about when Edward got cut off.

"Edward ?"

"Yeah?"

"You. You used my full name. What for? You never use my full name. "

"I was—uhm—just going to talk about your family again. Yeah. Didn't want to awkwardly bring it up so I used your full name for your attention. "

Fuck! Home! I forgot about that. Great now I've to go result to that.

"Uhm I'll talk to you later, Bella ? My bus if going. I gotta go! "

"Alrighty then " I responded but Edward had a weird look in eyes.

As he was leaving I grabbed his arm out. " Edward whats wrong? Tell me"

"Nothing. I'm just going to " He gulped oddly " Miss you, ya know? " I smiled

"Me too"

But somehow that didn't seem right the way he said it. With a half hearted goodbye he left and waved sadly. As I watched him in the window of the bus I saw his expression. It said _I'm leaving. _

*End of flashback*


	2. Chapter 2 invitation

Chapter 2- Invitation

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! So in this chapter we learn a bit more about Bella's life at home and her relationship to Edward. Also, bella and Edward are going into their third year of university. Hope you like it :P PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review any comment is a great waay to help me be a better writer! Thanks soo much_

_Disclaimer: S.M owns twilight and all characters, I just "borrow" her characters! :P _

_Here you go!_

As I walked home in the wet cold, I realized just how much I'm going to miss Edward. I probably wouldn't see him all summer. Luckily, he isn't going to the new school that opened up so I'm atleast going to see him next year. University 3rd year was going to be hard. But atleast he'd be there with me!

Shit, now I have to go clean my room before my parents got home. I wonder why Edward was so sad

When I got home the phone had a message on it.

"Hey Bella its sarah ! The University's having this huge blowout party this weekend and we wanted to know if you could come! Call me soon babe! Bye"

Ooh a party would be a pick up! I should invite Edward. I ran to pick up my cell phone. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Edward hey! Uhmm the Uni is having a huge party this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me"

_Silence …_

" Ahh, sure as your… date?"

My cheeks got red. Wow Bella , that's pathetic.

""If your er.. want?"

I could hear him smile " Sure,"

"Okay, see you then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung the phone up. Just then I heard the garage door open. Next thing I knew I was upstairs and in my room under my bed covers. I don't know how long I was under there but I must've fallen asleep because the when I opened my eyes it was dark.

I turned around and checked the time. 7:47pm. I heard a loud moan in the hall. That was weird. So I got up to go check it out. I peeked outside my door and looked into the dark hall and saw… my mom and dad. My mom was leaning against the wall naked while my dad pounded her into the wall.

"Ooh baby fuck me harder"

I almost vomited in my mouth. I slowly closed my door and jumped in my bed again . my phone buzzed on my nighttable. It was Edward.

I picked it up.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I was wondering. Do you wanna sneak out? I really wanted to go for a walk to clear my mind and wanted to know if you would come with me"

"Sure why not? " My parents were occupied anyways.

"okay see you at the park in 10 minutes. Bye"

"Bye"

I grabbed my purse and slowly snuck out the window, giggling as I went.

It was dead cold outside. Shit I should've brought a better jacket. I could see my breath as I breathed in and out. As I approached the park I saw Edward sitting on the park bench.

"Edward?"

No answer, he just looked up at me with a nonchalant look in his eyes.

" Edward? Whats wrong?"

He stood up probably wanting to say something but nothing came out. When I got infront of him, he collapsed.

"Edward! What he fuck happened?"

He quietly sobbed as he curled up into a ball.

I bent down and pulled him face up to mine. "Edward? It's okay I'm here tell me what happened. "

Just then, his musky scent hit me. It smelled like alcohol.

"Have you been d—Are you drunk?" I asked, dazed

" I don't know. I Don't care. Help me Isabella."

He sobbed quietly as I realized he said my full name again. This was serious.

"Bel—Bella" he choked out "My mom. She has cancer."

" Cancer? Edward I'm so sorry! "

He just continued to sob. After a couple of minuites, I decided it was time to ask.

"Edward" I said quietly, " why do you smell like alcohol?"

"So I drank okay? What the fuck is your problem, huh?" All of a sudden he was out of my hands and facing me.

"Edward…" my voice trembled a bit " please don't be mad, I was ju—"

" I don't give a fuck what you were thinking. You bitch! Who the hell cares why I drank. My fucking mom has cancer and you're talking about my drinking? Who are you a fucking cop?" He screamed.

"Edward! We're outside damn it lower your voice!" I retorted. I calmed myself down. It was his alcohol , it was acting up. He lazily walked out into the street.

"Edward! Wait! Edward come back you're not well ! Damn it Edward !"

"Fuck you Bella! I'm going to do what ever I want to do Leave me alone I never want to see you again. You Know, it was a mistake ever talking to you. You're the most pathetic excuse for a person ever"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes swelled and tears dropped from my eyes. Edward was.. the only one that understood me . why ? Why would he say something like that?

I watched him walk out onto the busy street…. BUSY STREET! He was going to get hit

I ran after him as fast as I could. " Edward! Wait Wait come ba-"

CRASH

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look but demanded my brain to open them. I saw a figure laying on the ground and as I approached I saw blood . Then my body's system dropped and I passed out.

_Author's note: Hey guys! So that's the end of the 2__nd__ chapter plz plz plz review if you want more! Thanks so much ! _


	3. Chapter 3 explanations

Chapter 3 - Explanations

A/N: hey guys ! Thanks for reading , this chapter basically is explained by the title. Lol. Also, I do need a beta soon so if you can beta for me plz PM me and I will tell u where the story is going & you can decide if you want to beta for me :P PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ read and review for me, and here is the next chapter:

I woke up to a scream. I looked around. Bright white lights... medical equipment ?

"Bella, dear?"

I turned around to face the voice.

"Yeah?" it was a nurse. Probably around the same age as Edward and I.

"Edward is awake right through those doors" and with that she left. I looked around myself. I didn't see Mr. and Mrs. Cullen anywhere. Well, after learning about Mrs. Cullen's condition, I sort of understand. She was so fragile, how could she be diagnosed with cancer?

I had another problem. Edward. What was I going to say to him? I got up and went to the door. Nonetheless he was my best friend and I need to be here for him. My hand hesitated on the knob. Would I be able to see him in the condition he's in? I willed myself to open the door and saw him. Lying down on the bed, looking dead. My eyes teared up but I quickly wiped it before Edward saw.

I approached the bed, gazing into his lost eyes. "Bella?"

I couldn't help it. I sat down and tears dropped from my eyes. Edward stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Bella, why are you crying?" he asked, wheezily.

Tears continued to spill as I looked at him.

"Because I could've done something to stop it but, after hearing you say that I… I couldn't move.. i.. I didn't know what to say… and then I realized you were going towards a street.. an—and when I got there you were on the ground." I made myself stop rambling.

"I am so sorry, Edward" I said, sobbing. This was all my fault.

He looked at me for a long moment and the spoke.

"Isabella, stop it. You did nothing wrong. You do not need to apologize. This was my fault. " He said, honestly.

I continued to sob. He was just being polite. This was all my fault. I should've done something to stop it… thinking about this made me cry even more.

Edward lifted a hand to my cheek careful not to hurt himself. "Isabella, I'm sorry for what I said. I know it cannot be erased but this was my fault and I shouldn't have called you and drank. I know how much I scare you when I drink. I shouldn't have said what I said. Is there any way I can do anything to make this right?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. Did he really just ask for MY forgivance ?

"Edward, you've got nothing to apologize for this was my fault, don't fucking put the blame on yourself just to be nice to me. I'm old enough I know my mistakes, and this was a horrible one."

"Isab—Bella, Trust me , I'm fine. Could we just forget this ever happened?" He touched my cheek again. His hand was moist and warm. I rested my head on it.

"I can't. How can I when your in a bloody cast?" I demanded.

He sighed. " Bella, I Lo-"

Just then a nurse walked in. The same nurse as before. She was very pretty I hate to admit it. I looked like a ragdoll compared to her.

"Edward? Here are your medications… Would you like me to help you or anything?" She smiled, dazzlingly. Geez might as well write desperate on her forehead. But Edward kept his lock on my hand and face.

" No, Charlene I'm fine thanks, Bella would help me if required" He responded. I almost laughed at her. Rejected. He was mine… Okay weird thought.

"Just… Lemme know okay?" Charlene practically begged.

" Sure Sure"

I watched " Charlene " as she walked out and kept my gaze on her. " Bella? If you wouldn't mind I'd actually rather have some help with this thing. I cannot get the water, could you?" Edward wheezed.

" Sure" I got up, satisfied that he preferred me over that dumb blonde chick. I sat on his bed while he sipped his water.

" Thank you"

I stared at him. There was something about Edward. Anything…. He seemed so… Perfect. I hadn't really noticed it before.

" Bella? "

"Hmm? Oh yeah? "

" Thanks for this. For staying all night I mean. It means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me" I muttered, stupidly. Great Bella, what a corny line. Edward just smiled. " I feel the same way about you " Somehow my heart leapt at those words. I'm so off today, I need sleep.

"Edward? If you wouldn't mind, I'm really tired… is there any-?"

"Here" he said pointing to the limited space beside him. He scooted over as I approached.

"No. No that would be rude I'm not going to take up the small space you h—"

"Please?" He grabbed a hold of my hand " For me?"

How could I deny that? I gave in the tucked myself in beside him. Shit there was no pillow. Suddenly he put his arm around me, as if knowing what I was thinking, and left it there. He started humming something strangely familiar to me and in a matter of minutes I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

Chapter 4 – Recovery

Heey All! Okay, I really need ya'll to review this one and lemme know what you think! Thanks a ton! Bye!

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! _

"_His vitals are dropping!"_

"_Someone keep up the blood pressure!"_

"_Oh No!"_

"_Get him into emergency now!"_

_Tears spilled down my eyes. Edward was dying. What would I have to live for if he was gone? _

"_Get him there now!" _

_I ran alongside the gurney in hope in Edward waking up and the doctors stopping this whole operation. _

" _Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to stay outside until the procedure is complete" A nurse told me while I was running with her._

" _No! I'm not leaving him! He's… he's…. My boyfriend! I can't! He means the world to me!" I cried out, out of breath. We were literally beside the door of the operation room when Edward opened one eye._

"_Bella?" I pushed pass the damn nurse and ran to him. But having been caught in the crowd of doctors I was pushed into the O.R too. "Edward please? Please stay alive, for me? I can't live without you!" I cried, hopelessly._

"_Isabella, I—i—Love you, you're the best thi- thing that's ever happen- ed to—to me…" and then Edward drifted. He slowly closed his eyes and let go of my hand. The doctors pushed passed me and this time I caved in. " He's—Doc.. He's D-" _

_I covered my ears. No way am was I listening to them, no matter how much truth was in what they said. Edward had just told me he loved me. All this time, he loved me. I felt weak, like I was about to faint because the thing I was living for, died. So now, what am I supposed to stay alive for? I might as well die too. _

_Suddenly I saw the doctors rush past me and run into the O.R with Edward's lifeless body, probably trying to revive him. My knees gave out and I slumped to the floor. A couple of nurses came rushing by to help me but I didn't care. But then one thing changed my mind. _

_A BLEEP. _

I woke up screaming with a start. Shit, fuck, shit. I looked around me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I spun around to find Edward beside me in the bed. Edward was alive? I breathed a sigh of relief. Panic spread across his face.

"Isabella, tell me what's wrong?" he held my face up to his. I was so close to him, I wanted to just stretch up and plant a kiss on his lips. Who knows how long he's going to have left? "I—It was only a dream Edward. A bad one, but I'm up now… why didn't you wake me when you woke up? I could've moved so you had more space or something…?"

"Nah. I like watching you sleep. You say the weirdest things." He chuckled. Shit. Wha-? I still sleep talk? " What do you mean, say the weirdest things?" I asked dumbfounded and stupidly. " I mean, you talk in your sleep and you said something about " Nurse! Save him! " and then you said " Oh my gosh, Edward! Stay alive!" and you had the most worried expression on your face, so Bella, want to tell me what you dreamed about?" he asked, nonchalantly.

I looked at him. Would he really understand how much he meant to me if I told him? We are still friends if anything and I don't want to creep him out. Edward snapped me out of my thoughts by hugging me.

" Well, whatever it was, you don't have to tell me now. We've got all the time in the world. " he whispered and then leaned his head on mine. I could see how hurt he was. Watching me not telling him anything. He seemed upset yesterday and today...My eyes filled with tears. This must be some reaction to Edward because I'm doing it all the time. We've got all the time in the world? Maybe I might, but what if Edward…?

"Okay damnit Bella, fucking tell me what's going on! I hate seeing you like this… all worried and… and venerable. Tell me please?" he demanded. Just then Charlene came in. " Edward?" she said seductively, " you're cleared, the doctor's said you can leave now…" she smiled. My heart lept at her words no matter how much I hated her. So Edward and I do really have all the time! Charlene came by the bed and stared me down enough to get off. She lifted Edward off the bed and I noticed she tried to grab his cock. Filthy bitch. Edward flinched under her touch and as soon as he got up he strode over to me. "Let's go" he muttered. "Hey Edward, wait?" We both spun around. Charlene came by us and held Edward's shoulder. " Call me anytime, If you need anything. " she smiled. Edward looked at me oddly, and then back at Charlene and quickly composed his face slightly.

After seeing the expression on our faces, she toned her hormones down a bit. "That's what I'm required to say…" she covered up quickly. " I will, thank you Charlene" and with that we walked out.

Edward and I walked into the park again. It was about 7pm… He had his arm slung around me as we sat down on the bench. I decided it was finally time to gently touch on his mom's condition. I was worried. Mrs. Cullen was the best mom ever. She was so delicate I could never see her in bed, sick or fragile the mental picture just looked so wrong. I turned to face Edward, his face close to mine. I swear if no one knew us better they'd think we were a couple. " Edward..? About your mom. You didn't finish the other day. I'm sorry if I seem rude or anything but I want to know. Mrs. Cullen is really important to me." I mumbled, stupidly.

His arm was off me and held my hand. Normally I would've been freaked out but I knew this was a touchy subject for Edward and I didn't want to seem rude. I know his well enough to know that when he doesn't like talking about something he'd procrastinate.

" She has cancer. Cervical Cancer."

"When..? When did she find out?"

" About a month ago… She kept it from me.. I don't understand why the hell she'd do that."

" She probably didn't want to make you feel bad or something. Its not abnormal it happens sometimes I've read about it. The important thing now is to just be with her Edward. Help her out it's not easy…"

" I know that. I'm trying but… I haven't got over the fact that she has cancer, you know? "

"Yeah it's hard to imagine your fragile mom in bed, sick.."

I looked at him. He had fucking tears in his eyes. I never see Edward cry, only on things that make him worry too much. Her cancer type must be serious. Shit.

" I want to come over Edward. I want to see her… "

" NO! no Bella. No we are not going to my place right now. I ne—need to think… to clear my head I can't look at my mom." He squeezed my hand tightly. " You could stay at my place?" I'm going back to University to set up my new apartment tonight actually. You could stay over with me if you'd like?" I offered.

"That would be great… thank you Bella."

" No problem! Let's go" I said as we jumped up and ran.

A/N: Bonjour! For those who don't speak French: Hello! So I promise promise promise next chapter is going to get really intimate between Bella and Edward! BUT in order for the chapter to be posted im gunnna neeeed MAAANY reviews! MERCI! Non- French peeps: Thank you!

BYEEEEEEEE!

- ROOH bear


End file.
